injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Metal Sonic(Sonic Injustice 2)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200110013044
= Hellboy = 1. Liu Kang: You look like an Outworlder Hellboy: Judging a book by it's cover, pal Liu Kang: I'll defeat you either way. 2. Liu Kang: Are you from the Netherrealm? Hellboy: What are you talking about? Liu Kang: You'll find out soon. Enchantress 1. Liu Kang: Are you from the Netherrealm? Enchantress: I've walked in the molten deserts of hell. Liu Kang: To me, that's a yes. 2. Liu Kang: You're not Shang Tsung. Enachantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked. Liu Kang: Face me, in Mortal Kombat!! 3. Liu Kang: You take souls? Enchantress: You would make a tasty treat, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: Come and try. Leonardo 1. Liu Kang: Human or beast, I will defeat you. Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you. Liu Kang: Come and try. 2. Liu Kang: I should test you. Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you. Liu Kang: Let us see your power. 3. Liu Kang: Who are you supposed to be? Leonardo: Name's Leonardo, Ninja Turtle. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. Raphael 1. Liu Kang: I can see you are impulsive. Raphael: I get angry, so what? Liu Kang: You need a lesson in manners. 2. Liu Kang: You look like an Outworlder. Raphael: I'm a delivery service, for pain. Liu Kang: I beg to differ. 3. Liu Kang: A Mutant? Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of Turtle Strong Style. Liu Kang: This should be interesting. = Michaelangelo = 1. Liu Kang: I should test you. Michaelangelo: You'll be rage quitting in a heartbeat. Liu Kang: A bold prediction indeed. 2. Liu Kang: Just another kid. Michaelangelo: Got the shell to back that up? Liu Kang: To me, that's a yes. 3. Liu Kang: Human or beast, I will defeat you. Michaelangelo: Hope you're ready to fail, epically. Liu Kang: Face me, In Mortal Kombat!!! Donatello 1. Liu Kang: You look different. Donatello: Never faced a Ninja Turtle before? Liu Kang: Let's see after this fight. 2. Liu Kang: Human or beast, I will defeat you. Donatello: Got any facts to back that up? Liu Kang: You'll find that out soon. = Darkseid = 1. Liu Kang: I thought the Elder Gods dealt with you. Darkseid: They obviously didn't. Liu Kang: Then, you'll get no mercy from me. 2. Liu Kang: Just another Outworlder. Darkseid: I'm from Apokolips. Liu Kang: Time to go back there. 3. Liu Kang: I thought the Elder Gods dealt with you. Darkseid: They obviously didn't Liu Kang: You deserved their punishment. Black Manta 1. Liu Kang: An Alien, another one? Black Manta: I'm no Alien, fool. Liu Kang: You are to me. 2. Liu Kang: I sensed rage in you. Black Manta: It'll help me achieve my goal. Liu Kang: Let me show you another path. Raiden 1. Liu Kang: Raiden, why are you here? Raiden: I may ask the same question. Liu Kang: Then, let me give you my answer. 2. Liu Kang: Back off, Raiden. Raiden: I'm afraid I can not. Liu Kang: Then I must finish you. 3. Liu Kang: I've abandoned you, Raiden. Raiden: May I ask why? Liu Kang: You will know why. Mirror Match 1. Liu Kang: So this is a parralel dimension. Liu Kang: Indeed it is. Liu Kang: Let's see if you're just as formidable as me. 2. Liu Kang: Who are you? Liu Kang: The champion of Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang: Really, show me. = Ending = I have defeated these strange warriors and eventually the one they call Brainiac, I still venture to find a way back to my world. I then find a place known as the Bat Cave where one of the warriors called Batman had something like a portal, with some tinkering, I activate the device and I head back to the Wu-Shi Acadamy where I meditates on my past experiences and prepare for the future.